Tiernan420
| alliances = Amor Alliance | place = 7/18 | challenges = 5 | votesagainst = 10 | days = 31 | season2 = Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 11/20 | challenges2 = 3 | votesagainst2 = 5 | days2 = 22 | season3 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 20/22 | challenges3 = 0 | votesagainst3 = 8 | days3 = 3}} Tiernan420, aka Joe, is a contestant from Survivor: Brazil, Survivor: Rio San Juan, and Heroes vs Villains. Joe is mainly known for his fiery personality, never giving up while in the minority, and his rivalries with Marshall, JA, Mike, and Tommy. Profile Name (Age): '''Joe '''Current Residence: '''USA '''Personal Claim to Fame: '''Going from 15th to 4th in Explosion's Survivor 2 and 3 '''Inspiration in Life: '''Kevin Smith '''Hobbies: '''Video games, movies, TV '''Pet Peeves: '''People who use the term 'goddess' and people who compare themselves to Boston Rob or Parvati '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Loyal, blunt, funny '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why?: '''Boat, paddles, map '''SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: '''I'd say Tyson '''Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: '''To win '''Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: '''You'll just have to see Survivor ORG 3: Brazil Voting History Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan '''Tribe Designation: '''La Venada '''Hometown: '''Mayfair, PA '''Current Residence: '''USA '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''Being considered 'controversial' after Sardinia '''Inspiration In Life: '''Kevin Smith '''Pet Peeves: '''Delusional entitlement, annoying people, etc. '''Previous Finishes: '''7th in Brazil '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Blindsiding Tommy on the revote '''Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''Main: Spencer Bledsoe ORG: Zach '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): '''Main: Ozzy Lusth ORG: Marshall '''Why Did You Come Back?: To improve on my previous finish Voting History } |} Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains Tribe Designation: '''Heroes '''Hometown: '''Mayfair, PA '''Current Residence: '''USA '''Personal Claim To Fame: '''Outlasting Kaedan '''Inspiration In Life: '''Kevin Smith '''Pet Peeves: '''Kaedan, Marshall, Henry '''Previous Finishes: '''7th in Brazil and 11th in RSJ '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Still blasting Tommy on Brazil '''Previous Player You Respect Most (Main or ORG): '''Main: Jon '6TH PLACE' Misch ORG: Zach '''Previous Survivor You Respect Least (Main or ORG): '''Main: Ozzy Lusth ORG: Henry '''Why Did You Come Back?: I want to make final six so this can be my highest ranking ORG but I also want to win. Voting History Trivia *Joe received the first ever Consolation Prize. *Joe was the highest ranking male on Amor. *Joe is the first person to play the Mask of Restrict on someone. **He is also the second person to have his vote negated by somebody else, the first being Perry. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Brazil Contestants Category:Amor Tribe Category:7th Place Category:Brazil Jury Category:Karajas Tribe Category:Survivor: Rio San Juan Category:Rio San Juan Contestants Category:La Venada Tribe Category:Heroes vs Villains Contestants Category:11th Place Category:20th Place Category:Heroes Tribe